


A Kradam Fair-ytale

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kradam Fair-ytale

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It’s another day off and another evening of surprises in store for Kris.

“Hey Kris, get your butt moving, I have something special planned for us tonight.”

“Should I wear something dressy or something comfortable?”

“Something comfortable, but with sleeves, baby, because it’s going to be cool tonight.”

“So we’re going to be outside?”

“Maybe.” Adam laughed to himself as he walked off to make a phone call. 

Kris tossed shirt after plaid shirt from his drawer looking for something that would be good for the evening. He finally picked up a dark forest green button up. He slid it on and inspected himself in the mirror. Perfect! It’s comfortable, warm, and it brings out Kris’ eyes.

Adam returned to the room only moments after Kris gave his outfit the once-over. Kris couldn’t help but notice Adam’s sly smile.

“What are you up to Mr. Lambert?”

“Why nothing Mr. Allen. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.”

“Good we’re taking my car.”

They headed out the door and soon found themselves navigating the busy streets of LA.

“You’re going to need to put this on.” Adam said tossing a blindfold at Kris.

“But…”

“No buts, it’s a surprise!”

Kris huffed and pulled the blindfold over his eyes. They drove for what seemed like forever with Kris shifting and fidgeting the whole way. 

“Gosh Adam, are we going to China?”

“No, but we’re here,” Adam laughed before cutting the engine and pocketing his keys.

“So I get to see now.”

“No, not yet. Just sit still and let me come help you get out.”

“Adam!” Kris whined.

Adam ignored him, got out, and rounded the car to open Kris’ door. He grabbed Kris’ hand and helped him stand.

“Alright now we’re going to walk up a small path and I want you to take everything in.”

Adam led Kris up the path and stopped at the gate.

“Do you have any idea yet?”

“I hear lots of different music and I smell popcorn and fried foods. Are we at the fair?”

“Yep. You can take off the blindfold now.”

Kris ripped off the blindfold and stared in awe. They were in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere and all of the sparkling lights lit up the otherwise pitch-black night. It was so beautiful. The one thing that struck Kris was how empty it was. All of the rides were still.

“Adam, where is everyone?”

“We are everyone, this is my gift to you.”

“Oh Adam, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just have some fun without worrying about being recognized.”

They walked inside the gate and stood for a moment to take everything in.

“Let’s go ride the rollercoaster,” Kris squealed.

They walked up together and stood in front of the operator.

“Good evening Mr. Lambert and Mr. Allen please climb in carefully and pull down the bar.”

“Okay thank you,” Adam said sweetly.

They took their seats and grasped each other’s hand tightly. The coaster began to creep up the hill until it reached the top and then the sounds of screaming and laughter echoed into the night.

Ride after ride Kris and Adam lost themselves in the freedom of the quiet night. Once they managed to exhaust all of the lose-your-lunch rides they shared a pizza and a funnel cake. It was Kris’ glowing smile that made every penny that Adam spent on this night worth it. 

“So what’s next?” Kris asked softly.

“The House of Mirrors?” Adam quipped.

“You just want to make sure that your hair’s still perfect.”

“No, I just want to see how you would look tall.”

“Oh that was low Adam even for you.”

“That’s okay baby I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better, now let’s go ride the Ferris wheel.”

“That is an excellent idea. I’ll race you there.”

“You’re on,” Kris cackled and darted off.

“You cheat!” Adam yelled as he took off after Kris.

They quickly arrived huffing with laughter in front of the ride operator. 

“Hello Mr. Lambert. Hello Mr. Allen. Please take your seat.”

They both sat and watched the operator secure the bar in front of them.

“Enjoy,” The operator laughed and winked at Adam.

“What the heck was that about?”

“What?” Adam asked innocently.

The ride started and the wheel began to shift them closer to the top. Just as their seat reached the top the ride stuttered to a stop and the seat swayed softly.

“Thanks Tony, go get yourself some dinner,” Adam shouted to the operator on the ground.

“Thanks Adam,” The man replied and wandered off to one of the food vendors.

“You little sneak.”

“Tell me you don’t love it.”

“I do Adam. It’s so beautiful up here,” Kris sighed happily.

Adam put his arm around Kris and pulled the smaller man closer to him. They sat in silence and gazed at the stars that were still clearly visible over the flashing fair lights. 

“Adam, sing Starlight for me.”

Kris laid his head on Adam’s shoulder and listened to the smooth sounds of Adam’s voice fill the night. When the last notes left Adam’s lips Kris leaned in to press his lips to Adam’s. Kris’ hand cupped Adam’s cheek as he kissed Adam thoroughly. The spark between them sizzled as they pulled away from the kiss panting.

Adam’s hand drifted down Kris’ chest. He slipped his hand under Kris’ shirt to run it up the smooth skin of Kris’ stomach. Adam pinched Kris’ nipple between his fingers and Kris let out a soft moan.

“Adam we can’t do this here.”

“Sure we can.”

Adam slid his hand back down to unzip Kris’ jeans and slipped his hand inside long enough to pull out Kris’ cock. Kris was already hard and straining in Adam’s hand even though his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

“Relax Kris, it’s not like anyone is going to see us up here.”

Adam contorted his body in the small space available to him enough to take Kris’ length into his mouth. Kris gasped and let a slow whine escape his lips as Adam’s head began to bob in his lap. Adam was always one to please and soon Adam swallowed around his cock with his nose touching the fabric of Kris’ jeans. Kris’ hips bucked as he felt the heat build to a white-hot peak. It was then that Adam began to hum Starlight around his cock and Kris lost it completely. Kris bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood as his cock throbbed and spilled its contents down Adam’s throat. Adam lifted his head and lapped Kris’ now softening cock clean before tucking him back into his jeans and zipping them up.

“So did you have fun at the fair?”

“Yeah. It has been absolutely wonderful, but how are we gonna get down?”

“That’s easy. Hey Tony, we’re ready to come down now,” Adam shouted.

The ride started again and Kris’ face flamed as they reached the ground and exited the ride.

“So Kris we’ve been to the zoo and now the fair, where to next?”

Kris just laughed and shook his head as they headed to the parking lot.


End file.
